Espejo
by ILoveGreenBeatles
Summary: "Hace mucho  muchísimo , que yo no me enfrentaba como anoche al espejo, y fue implacable como vos, mas no fue tierno." / Jace!centric, para mi Mel  Flippy Skitty Black .


**Disclaimer: **Jace Wayland es de Cassandra Clare, ya lo sabes. Pero secretamente es mi spirit!animal, así que su titulo de propiedad lleva mi nombre en letras pequeñas. (Alec es mío). Y el poema es de Benedetti. Porque tengo una obsesión por él en éste momento & nothing hurts.

**Nota:** Para mi Ziggi, man. Porque ella descubrió que Jace vive dentro de mi. (Y yo la amo). & gracias a mis dos gorgeous betas, Leeh & Deete. (Love ya, dudes.)

* * *

><p><strong>Espejo.<strong>

«Hace mucho muchísimo

Que yo no me enfrentaba

Como anoche al espejo

Y fue implacable como vos

Mas no fue tierno. »

(_La culpa es de uno_, Mario Benedetti.)

* * *

><p>Había estado ahí más veces de lo que le habría gustado admitir. Ya sabes, con el pecho desnudo, los pantalones rasgados, las cicatrices brillando en la piel, y la melancolía escurriendo por sus dedos. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado el por qué de que se enfrentara al reflejo en el cristal, él probablemente solo le habría girado el rostro, alzado una ceja, y mandado al demonio. Pero no podía hacer eso consigo mismo. Porque eso sería algo así como una grosería.<p>

Se llevó el paño húmedo a la cicatriz recién hecha. Una marca de guerra más para el gran álbum fotográfico que también era su piel. Le gustaba su textura. Le dolía el interior. Colindaba con una runa (¿La de velocidad? ¿La de destreza? Siempre se confundía con esas dos). Alec la había dibujado hacía unas dos o tres horas ya. Se habían evaporado cuando él había asestado el manodoble que arrancó la cabeza de aquél rapiñador. Aun había un poco de sangre negra en el filo de su espada. Le había dado pereza limpiarla.

Los tres habían regresado a casa. Sin importar las quejas de Alec, al parecer siempre lo hacían. Y sin que el entusiasmo de Izzy influyera demasiado, la mayor parte de las veces conservaban cada parte de su cuerpo. Unas cicatrices de más, sí. Pero nada más.

Él quería dolor.

Más del que ya sentía en ese momento. El tipo de dolor que te hace retorcerte en el suelo desnudo, haciendo fricción con la piel ardiente. Pero no. Nada era suficiente desde que ella ya no estaba. Se había ido, ¿hace qué? ¿Dos, tres meses? ¿Dónde? No lo sabía. Simplemente se había ido.

(_Vuelve. Te extraño. Tengo cosas que contarte. Iglesia ha engordado; Izzy lo ha querido poner a dieta. Te extraña, a pesar de que no lo admita. Ya sé lo que es Ebay; Alec me lo ha mostrado. Magnus es fastidioso. Te extraño._)

El reflejo en el cristal parpadeó al mismo tiempo que él. El cabello rubio le caía sobre la frente arrugada, y los labios estaban más tensos de lo que acostumbraban. En realidad estaba reprimiendo una mueca. Lo sabía, porque él estaba en la misma situación. La extrañaba más de lo que era capaz de explicar.

(_He estado dibujando. Soy un asco inclusive sosteniendo el lápiz entre mis dedos. Pero lo hago para sentir que estás cerca. Creo que estás cerca. ¿Lo estás? Te extraño.)_

Cada una de las cosas que había hecho fueron una gota de agua para que la culpa escurriera por las orillas del vaso. Habían sido palabras no dichas y sentimientos no expresados. Groserías sin todas sus palabras, y los 'te quiero' sin sonido. La sangre por sus venas, la tristeza por su piel. El amor en las entrañas y la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Ella no estaba con él, pero estaba tras sus pupilas, en las yemas de sus dedos, en cada cicatriz y en cada latido del corazón.

_(¿Al menos podría verte? Ya sabes, sin un padre diabólico pidiéndonos que seamos hermanos. Simplemente verte. Te extraño. ¿Has ido a clases de arte? ¿Qué hay de Simon? Podemos convertirlo en rata otra vez. Se ve apuesto así. Tú eres hermosa.)_

La oscuridad era buena cuando escondía aquello que no querías ver. Él no quería ver el recuerdo en sus ojos y el dolor en los labios. Él no quería ver nada que no fuera ella. Alcanzó el interruptor, quedando en penumbras. Y después caminó. Parecía no tener destino alguno; sólo se arrojó a la cama, con los ojos al techo y la mente en algún lugar lejano.

_(Con Clary.)_


End file.
